El hilo rojo del destino
by angylopez
Summary: "―Por favor, Natsumi, si hubiera una persona que "pudiera" ver ese hilo rojo yo le creería". Natsumi no lo creía. Pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría después de tener esa pequeña discusión... y pensar que todo fue culpa de ese estúpido libro. Endou/Natsumi.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

"_**El hilo rojo del destino"**_

El castaño aventó enojado el libro que tenía en su mano. Se encontraba más que furioso y es que había leído lo que su parecer era "lo más tonto". Sin dudarlo suspiró pesadamente desviando así la mirada hacía la chica que se encontraba con él…

¿Una chica con Endou Mamoru? Sí, es que esa chica es Natsumi Raimon. ¿Por qué estaban ambos en la misma habitación? Se encontraban juntos por el simple hecho de que estaban haciendo una tarea en parejas y esa supuesta tarea consistía en leer un libro romántico para dar obviamente un análisis a fondo sobre el libro. Pero por más que fuera una tarea el portero no es para nada fan de la lectura por lo que encima de haber leído "eso" se llevó un gran disgusto al sentir que la trama era algo… ¿desmotivadora? … Quizá para él era muy tonta, obviamente dejó ver su molestia a tal grado que fue capaz de maldecir el trabajo.

Soltó un último bufido.

―Esto es de lo más estúpido.

Ese comentario provoco que ella hiciera una mueca.

―Si no te gusta sólo dilo no lo insultes.

―Pero es que es tonto ―siguió comentando mientras miraba desde el otro extremo de la cama a su compañera―. Si la chica sabía que ese chico era su "_hilo rojo del destino" _no tenía porque dejarlo ir…

―Lo dices como si no pusieras que ese chico ya tenía novia.

―¡Sí, ya lo sé! Pero la adivina esa le dijo a la chica que ese chico era su destino así que por lo tanto tenía derecho a reclamar…

―Así no es el amor.

―Entonces ella pasaría el resto de su vida sola por el simple hecho de que no se atrevió a contar sus sentimientos.

―Endou, si fuera tan sencillo declarar tus sentimientos hacía alguien no habría tantos amores no correspondidos.

―Eso es porque no son "su hilo rojo del destino".

―Para con eso de una vez… es sólo una creencia.

―¿No crees en eso?

―Realmente dudo que algo así sea real…

―Por favor, Natsumi, si hubiera una persona que "pudiera" ver ese hilo rojo yo le creería.

―Pues yo no.

Con esa respuesta Endou hizo un puchero.

―Si no crees en esas cosas supongo que se te hará fácil declarártele a alguien.

―Tampoco eso ―contestó fríamente Natsumi desesperando un poco al chico―. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

―Pero si ninguna de las dos es difícil.

―¿Cómo?

―Sí, es fácil creer en los hilos rojos del destino y digo que no es tan difícil decirle a alguien que te gusta y lo quieres.

Ahí fue donde la castaña se comenzó a molestar más. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan aliviano? Tomarse a la ligera algo como el amor hacía que ella se molestara. Y ni qué decir del portero, él intentaba no enfadarse con ella pues la verdad le molestaba que fuera tan distante… además ese día parecía que ella estaba molesta con él y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Por lo tanto ambos no estaban de buen humor ese día, todavía estando los dos en la habitación del portero, ella sentada de un lado de la cama y el desde el otro, sintiendo la tensión con cada comentario que daban.

Para colmo ese estúpido libro era el culpable de todo eso.

"_Te odio libro", _pensaron Endou y Natsumi.

Entonces después de dar un suspiró él la miró.

―Un amor que no es declarado no es más que una fantasía ―dijo el castaño provocando en la chica un disgusto.

―¿Fantasía?

―Ajá… digo si tú sientes que has vivido una maravilla con esa persona sin decirle lo que sientes es porque fue una fantasía.

―Piensa bien lo que dices, Endou.

―Estoy siendo sincero además si la otra persona siente lo mismo, pero no se declaran… imagínate como sería todo si se declaran sus sentimientos. Esa pareja viviría un romance increíble.

―Te lo estás tomando por el lado… ¿fácil?

―Lo dudas… ¿verdad?

―No lo dudo, busco la palabra correcta.

―Es sencillo decir: "Te quiero".

―…

―¿Natsumi?

―Si es fácil declárate.

―¿Co-cómo?

―Di lo que sientes por esa persona especial.

―¿Y…? ―intentó preguntar, pero un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro―. ¿Acaso hay alguien especial para mí?

―No sé… dímelo tú.

―¡Uh! Pero estás diciendo tonterías. Yo no siente nada por nadie ―mintió Endou desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro.

―Entonces no es fácil.

―Cla-claro que no. Haber inténtalo tú.

―Él que intenta probar algo eres tú no yo.

―Pero si tú también quieres probar algo…

―¿De qué hablas?

―Hilo rojo del destino.

―Te he dicho que no creo en esas cosas.

―Pero te gusto el libro.

―Tampoco dije eso ―aseguró Natsumi tratando de que su sonrojo no se viera―. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy… de todas formas la tarea no es tan importante.

La castaña se levantó rápidamente y antes de poder salir se paró en seco al escuchar un susurro del chico.

―¿E-eh? ―preguntó la castaña intentando prestar más atención.

―Me gustas mucho Natsumi ―se declaró sonrojado Endou―. Te quiero.

El corazón de ella sintió un gran sobresalto por lo que comenzó a latir más rápido y por culpa de "sus sentimientos" comenzó a sentir que le sudaban las manos e incluso que su respiración se dificultaba. La mánager sintió que su mente se revolvía por completo al igual que su estómago. Tragó saliva y volteó a ver al castaño, pero al hacerlo se topó con el rostro de él enfrente del suyo.

Fue entonces cuando pudieron sentir sus respiraciones. Endou juntó su frente con la de la chica y aprovechando su cercanía para poder acercar su boca al oído de ella.

―¿Ves que fácil fue? ―susurró el castaño causando que Natsumi se estremeciera.

―En-Endou…

―¿Qué?

―Eres un… tonto ―finalizó su oración para volver a desviar la mirada―. Si vas a seguir bromeando será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

―¿Por qué?

―Deja tus preguntas ―reclamó la castaña para después intentar irse, sin embargo el portero la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él.

―Yo no estoy bromeando.

Ella vio su mirada seria y comprendió la verdad.

―Me habías dicho que no había nadie especial para ti.

―Tú me dijiste que no creías en los hilos del destino.

―En… Endou.

Silencio… a lo mejor ella mentía acerca de lo que pensaba del libro. Pero eso no apartaba el hecho de que Endou insistiera…

― ¿Sí o no?

―¿De qué hablas? ―intentó fingir que no sabía nada.

―Ya sabes de qué hablo. ¿Sí o no?

Natsumi sintió con más fuerza los latidos de su corazón, pero está vez notó que Endou estaba igual que ella.

"_¿Me preguntara sobre si siento lo mismo? … Quizá… no sé qué contestar"_, pensó la mánager.

―…

―¿Sí o no? ―preguntó el castaño mientras acortaba la distancia de sus labios a los de ella.

―…

―Última vez que lo pregunto ―advirtió Endou mientras se acercaba más y más―. ¿Sí o no?

―… Sí.

La gerente tenía totalmente rojo el rostro.

―…

―¿E-eh?

―Ves… es fácil admitir que sí crees en los hilos rojos del destino.

―…

Y Natsumi sintió todo su cuerpo ponerse rojo de ira.

―¡Endou, eres un…!

Antes de poder gritarle por completo Endou juntó sus labios con los de Natsumi, provocando que su enojo se redujera e incluso el sonrojo que ambos tenían regresó con más presencia. Obviamente los dos sintieron una gran corriente eléctrica por el contacto y antes de poder si quiera pensar en algo concreto se separaron con la respiración algo agitada por la falta de aire.

―Pero… ―susurró la mánager.

―Eres mi hilo rojo del destino ―aseguró con una mirada iluminada Endou―. No necesito verlo para saberlo. Te quiero.

Natsumi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Yo también te quiero y sí también creo que eres mi hilo rojo del destino.

Los dos sonrieron y el ritmo de sus corazones seguía igual de acelerado sólo que ahora ambos se encontraban totalmente felices. Y después de unos minutos se distanciaron un poco para verse los rostros.

―Natsumi ―murmuró el portero sonrojado―. ¿Podemos hacer una cosa?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Es que… ―siguió susurrando, pero esta vez acerco sus labios al oído de ella otra vez―, quisiera terminar la tarea… si no la entrego me va a ir mal en la clase y mi madre me va a rega…

Sin poder terminar su oración la madre de Endou entró a la habitación fijándose claramente en como estaba su hijo…

―¡Mamoru! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

―Ma-ma… mamá.

Endou y Natsumi se sonrojaron más y se separaron.

―¡Pensé que estabas estudiando, pero no! ¡En realidad estás experimentado cosas indebidas! ¡Deberías avergonzarte hacer eso en la casa! ¡Y me debes una gran explicación!

―Pero mamá… ¡No es lo que parece!

―¡¿A no?!

―Pues no…

―¡Hiroshi tu hijo hace cosas indebidas con su novia!

―¡Mamoru no hagas esas cosas! ―regaño su padre desde la planta baja de la casa.

―Pero ella no es mi novia todavía…

Claro, Endou Mamoru es un chico muy inocente por lo que no midió sus palabras provocando malos pensamientos en su madre.

―¡¿Cómo que todavía no es tu novia?!

―Es que…

―¡Nada! Ahora mismo tú, ella y nosotros tendremos una conversación seria.

―¡No la metas a ella mamá!

―Natsumi llama a tu padre.

―¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ―preguntó asustado el portero.

―Soy tu madre por lo tanto tengo mis fuentes.

―Creo que sí, lo voy a llamar ―habló Natsumi.

―No es necesaria está conversación…

―¡Sí lo es! Ahora baja allá a la cocina, todos vamos a conversar.

―Mamá…

―Si no quieres ir a la cocina será aquí.

―¡Mamá!

―Escuchen… ―comenzó a hablar la señora Endou―, cuando se tiene su edad hay cosas que no se deben hacer y para explicar esto les tengo que contar el nacimiento de los niños. El amor de dos personas se tiende a demostrar…

"_Todo por ese estúpido libro", _comenzó a pensar la pareja.

"_Por lo menos Natsumi y yo estamos seguros de donde acaba nuestro hilo rojo del destino", _reflexionó el castaño mientras le tomaba la mano a la castaña escuchando claramente lo que su madre decía…

**The End (?)**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Por qué? Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo xD Se supone que este fanfic es… no sé… ¿Especial? xD Sé me ocurrió hace dos días mientras miraba el techo de mi cuarto… y lo escribí al día siguiente en menos de dos horas tal vez…

Se supone que el fanfic era… Friendship/Romance, pero no pude evitar poner a la mamá de Endou descubriéndolos así… (?) xD Ahora es Romance/Humor… las viejas costumbres no sé pierden.

También se supone que se enfocaba en "El hilo rojo del destino", pero la realidad es que se enfocó en el estúpido libro xD

Ahora algunos se preguntaran ¿Qué es el hilo rojo del destino? Ese hilo es algo especial… es un lazo que une el meñique de una persona con otra. Sin importar la distancia, el lugar, el tiempo ni las circunstancias el hilo rojo del destino nunca se romperá a pesar de que se estire o se contraiga. En resumen es un hilo invisible que en la antigüedad se creía que algunas brujas podían verlo. Y la verdad me gustó mucho pues es una creencia japonesa muy bonita.

Esto va dedicado a todos los fans EndouxNatsumi, Endumi, EndoNatsu, y en especial a Ale-chan =3

¡Feliz día de San Valentín/Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Este año si me dio tiempo para escribir aunque sea este fanfic =D

Espero terminar mi fanfic "El secreto de un chico enamorado" Porque para los que siguen el fanfic (Que también es EndouxNatsumi) sólo me faltan dos capítulos… el que subiré no sé cuándo (?) y el último.

Gracias por leer este fanfic, les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
